


The Moon and its torment

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: This little story was requested to me with the basis of writing a story about the love between the Sun and the Moon.The desperate Moon just wants to see her beloved Sun.Enjoy!





	The Moon and its torment

**Author's Note:**

> at the request of tintele on Tumblr I hope you like it is the first time I write this kind of thing. :” u know the idea that sun and moon are lovers? could you write me something about that?”

The moon climbed higher and higher and looking around. Another night had arrived and he, of course, wasn't there.  
She looked at the Stars that seemed to mock her pain. But, only one seems sad for her.  
Moon didn't want those Stars, didn't want that one Star that stare her with pity, wanted the Sun but she knew she could never see him.  
Were months that she was trying to see him but nothing. Each day when she stood the Sun was setting.  
Moon began to get depressed for that love impossible.  
The Star one day asked her, “Is not it enough for you to know that you love him?”  
“What a stupid question,” thought the Moon. “A question from a little girl who still believes in fairy tales.”  
But one day it happened.  
The Moon, one afternoon, went up distracted. The Sun looked at her in amazement, the Moon was beautiful.  
The light produced by him just lit up her in passing, but just enough to make her visible. The sky, now almost dark, framed her bringing out her wonderful pallor.  
The Sun couldn't contain himself and, while he was setting, he greeted her.  
Moon looked at him in amazement. She was dreaming? How was it possible after all those months, he was there!  
Moon smiled but too taken by emotion, didn't have time to return the greeting.  
“Never mind,” she told herself the Moon. “I can always try it tomorrow.”

 

The day after the Moon waited for the Sun all day with a tear that streaked her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed: I repeat, I have never written this sort of thing, especially in English. I hope it is an acceptable English.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> The time when the Moon and Sun meet it’s during the days closer to the “New Moon” where the Sun sets and the Moon rises at the same time, then you can see the Moon during the day.
> 
> Tumblr: sensiblegirl-fe  
> Twitter: @Ragazza_Qualunq


End file.
